Monster of Rock
'Monster of Rock '''is the twelfth episode of season one of Grojband and the twelfth episode overall. Synopsis When a Sewer creature has kidnap kids from Peaceville, its up to Grojband to free them before they are eaten. Plot Corey is in the garage practicing the guitar while Kin, Kon, and Laney watch him. Corey screams out "Thank you Peaceville!" and Kin criticizes him because that sounds pretty standard but Laney says that it's polite. Kon says that he'd thank anyone who could help him open his bag of gummies while he struggles to open a snack food package. Corey flicks his pick which bounces all around the garage and then slices Kon's gummy package open and then Kon thanks him for it. Kin tells him that if he wants to be original, he should rip off The Typicals. An underground band of people who did the opposite of what was popular which is what made them popular. This gives Corey an idea of how to be underground by playing music in the Sewer. Trina and Mina come in and they make fun of them. Trina makes a plan to ruin Corey's gig of playing in the sewer. Kin and Kon tell a Rock Lore about a creature who lives in the sewer called El Chewpoocaca, a sewer monster who steals kids from the toilet while they poop and then he fattens them up with sweets and then eats them. Laney doesn't believe this story and they go down into the sewer. Grojband enters the sewer where everything looks very disgusting. They test the acoustics in the sewer by having Kin drink some soda which makes Kon burp really loudly. He sound of Kon's burp carries all the way throughout the sewer tunnels until it reaches then end where El Chewpocaca is sleeping which awakens him. Trina and Mina are on the sewer above him and Trina makes Mina dump a bunch of toxic waste down the sewer hole to destroy Grojband. This all lands on El Chewpoocaca only annoying him more. El Chewpoocaca busts trough a wall roaring and his roar is so loud, it carries throughout the entire sewer and Grojband hears it. Corey thinks that this is Kon's burp but Kon tells him that it wasn't him who did that. He then imagines how awesome he would be is he could burp like that. He goes through a montage in his mind that starts with himself burping into the sail of a boat, making it move while he pulls himself behind on waterskis. Next, he burps into a balloon at a kids birthday party and it inflates into the shape of a hand making a rock hand which makes all the kids cheer. Next, he imagines flipping through the channels on the TV by burping. His imagination is interrupted by El Chewpoocaca coming up to them and roaring in rage. Kon tries to save himself and the band by burping, but it has no effect and they all run away screaming in fear. Once they leave the sewer, Trina comes up to them and makes fun of them for their ruined gig. She then gets a Bleat from Nick Mallory saying that he's going to go and see the new Steak Neck movie. Trina plans on getting Nick to fall in love with her by going to the Steak Neck movie with her and acting scared when she sees Steak Neck eat his own neck. Mina tells her that Steak Neck doesn't even have a neck and Trina zips her lips up. Corey and the band huddle up and Corey says that they're going back to the garage to think of a crazy plan that just might work. It shows a montage of people getting dragged into the toilets while they're pooping by El Chewpoocaca. People in the stalls get taken into the sewer, a baby on a potty gets taken into the sewer, and one guy who's looking at a photo of a toilet gets taken into the sewer. Every time someone gets taken into the sewer, they scream "Grrglflt!" The band is in the garage, where they try to think of a way to get rid of El Chewpoocaca. Corey asks Kin to play some music for him to help him think. Kin starts to play music but Laney says that there is no way that will help them. Corey says that he got Kate and Allie to put out fliers to raise awareness of the situation. Kate and Allie come up and tell him that there are no people left to raise awareness for because they have all been kidnapped by El Chewpoocaca. They are then found missing and Kin looks at their left behind cellphone which had "Grrglflt!" texted on it. They go to the bathroom where Corey says that he has a crazy plan that just might work. His plan is to rock El Chewpoocaca to sleep with a lullaby. They think of something to use as bait. Kon is sitting on the toilet where he suddenly gets grabbed by the hand of El Chewpoocaca and Corey flushes the toilet, making Kon get dragged down as he screams "Grrglflt!" Meanwhile, Trina is on her date with Nick at the movie theater, Nick is drinking his soda and Trina offers him more popcorn. He tells her that he needs to go to the bathroom and leaves. Two minutes later, Trina gets impatient and waits outside the bathroom in anger, wanting Nick to come back. She tries to go in there but Mina stops her, saying that she'll get in trouble for going into the boy's bathroom. Trina shoves her out of the way saying that she will stop at nothing for her date with Nick. When they go in there, they see that Nick is missing because he had been kidnapped by El Chewpoocaca. Trina goes down the toilet to chase after him, but she forces Mina to go down the toilet first so that she can clean all of the sewage and mold off of the pipes first. Corey, Kin, and Laney are in the sewer looking for Kon. Kin starts drinking soda to see if he can hear Kon's burps to track down where he can find him. He tries doing this a few times, but can't seem to find him. Just as Kin starts to give up because of how the soda is dissolving his teeth, he hears his burping and they run into a part of the sewer where they find El Chewpoocaca cooking Kon in a cauldron. Kom doesn't seem to mind being in the cooker at all. Corey explains to him that he's about to get eaten. Kon reveals that there is also a cage full of all of the other people he kidnapped. They suddenly hear El Chewpoocaca roaring. They quickly jump into the cage and hide in there. El Chewpoocaca comes in dragging Nick Mallory behind him. Corey has a plan on how to take care of El Chewpoocaca. He plans to play a lullaby to lull El Chewpoocaca to sleep so then they can escape. Laney tells him that they can't do that because they have no lyrics. Corey tells them that it's not going to be a problem getting lyrics because if Nick is there, that must mean that Trina is there. Sure enough, Trina comes by looking for Nick. The band quickly sets up El Chewpoocaca on a date with Nick which makes El Chewpoocaca fall in love with him. Trina comes into the room and is in shock to see Nick on a date with El Chewpoocaca. The band takes cover while Trina gets so angry, she goes into Diary Mode. Corey gets her diary and Trina leaves with Mina in anger saying that her relationship with Nick is over until she loves her again. Grojband plays the song "Sweet Dreams" which makes El Chewpoocaca go to sleep. They set everybody free from the cage and they cheer for them. As they walk past El Chewpoocaca, they quietly clear in a soft whisper so they don't wake her up. Kate and Allie thank them as they leave. In the end, the band seals El Chewpoocaca up in her room with a wall of bricks. Laney thinks that it's mean to do so but Corey tells her that it's the right thing to do. His moral says that everybody has a monster inside of everybody which is their anger or uncertainty. It's okay to let it out sometimes, but there always comes a time where you need to put that monster back to sleep and it's time for El Chewpoocaca to go back to her sleep. Corey closes the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Kon Kujira *Kin Kujira *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *El Chewpoocaca Minor Roles *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Kate Persky *Allie Day Songs *Sweet Dreams Trivia *This is the first episode where Kin and Kon told a Rock Lore that was actually true. *Bleater made a different sound in this episode than it usually does. The bleating sound was a bit more low pitched than normal. *Laney shows that she can play more than just the bass for the first time, as she's seen playing the violin, while Nick Mallory is dating El Chewpocaca, as part of Corey's plan to make Trina go Diary. Cultural References *The title of this episode might be a reference to ''Monsters of Rock the popular and ever-continuing Hard Rock and Heavy Metal music festival. *Kin and Kon's Rock Lore of El Chewpoocaca is a parody on the ancient legend of El Chupacabra. *Laney referenced to the famous fairy tale, Hansel and Gretel. *Before Corey flushed Kon down the toilet, he said: "May the flush be with you." This was a reference to "May the force be with you." A famous quote from Star Wars. *The pipe Kin peers out of while looking for Kon is very similar to the ones appearing in the Mario franchise. Episode Connections *The song from this episode "Sweet Dreams" is heard again in the episode "Girl Fest." *There is a Wicked Cool Transition in this episode showing toilet paper rolling down the screen while the singers sang "Toilet paper wipe!" This same transition previously happened in the episode "No Strings Attached." Production Notes *This was the first episode ever to go into production. *This is the first episode to air on the one episode per block. Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Kon Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin